Attack of the
by Moonlight Jade
Summary: The Inu-gang is travelling through a strange forest when suddenly, one-by-one, they begin to disappear. Who is responsible and what do they want?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but you can read and you may enjoy this because I've only had 3 hours of sleep and I've had like 7 cans of cherry coke, well that's an estimate... I sorta lost count. Well sleep deprivation and caffienation takes hold...::fade fade::

- - - - -

Attack of the ??? (I'm so evil, I won't even tell you what's doing the attacking)

By: Moonlight Jade

- - - - -

The Inu-gang was walking slowly through an erie forest, they all appeared paranoid and

were staring around as though madmen were expected to come jumping out of their hiding spots

in the shrubs... but maybe they were....... so anyway... here the Inu-gang is, trying to hurry

through the strange and unfamiliar area. They could see the exit from the trees and quickly made

their way out of the area, happy to be out of it. But turning around, they realize that Shippo has

gone missing. Reluctant to go back into the woods, but worried about their little friend they

decide to go back and look for him.

Retracing their steps, they found no evidence to prove that Shippo had been attacked, or

kidnapped. Maybe he had wondered off. That was the reason everyone came up with before

realizing that now, not only Shippo was missing, but Kilala was as well. They all thought they

had run off together. Maybe they had become infatuated with each other. They just needed

some time alone. Coming to that conclusion, the remaining members of the Inu-gang made their

way back out of the forest.

Before coming out of the forest, Miroku went missing as well, Sango soon followed...

Suddenly, Kagome figured it out. This was all another one of Sango's attempts to get Inuyasha

and Kagome by themselves so they would tell each other how they truely felt. Her face became

red with rage and Kagome was about to scream at the 'hidden Sango' when she saw something

darting through the bushes. It had to be Shippo, he was the only one that size. Kagome daringly

reach her hand in the bush to pull out the little kitsune but received a surprise when she felt teeth

make contact with her flesh. She cried out from the pain of razor sharp teeth.

Inuyasha heard Kagome cry out behind him but when he turned to ask her what her

problem was, realized she was no where to be found. He became paranoid again as he realized

that he was the only one left and that he was sure to be next. He jumped up in a tree and began

his search for his companions by looking down through the leaves. He heard noises beneath him

and jumped down landing gracefully on his... bottom? That's right, Inuyasha fell because he was

so paranoid.

He quickly realized that he was laying among his friends, who were all tied up and gagged.

He was about to start untying them when he got hit upside the head with something small and

hard. From the shadows of one of the bushes, Inuyasha saw hundreds of red glowing eyes(not

really hundreds... Inu just over exaggerates). He screamed a high pitch girly scream and covered

his face with his hands. Suddenly he heard a high pitch boyish voice say 'Give us back our pants

you thief!' as lawngnomes stepped out from under the bush in their boxers.

Kagome and the others jaws would have dropped had they not been tied. Inuyasha acted

as though he had no idea what they were talking about. This enraged the tiny fat creatures to the

point that they launched themselves upon his being and screamed a battle cry of 'TOUCH ME

I'M HAPPY!' The leg of Inuyasha's haori ripped open and dozens of little pairs of multicolored

pants fell from their baggy depths. Inuyasha fell to the floor and cried as the lawngnomes, which

had really been little old men with no sense of fashion, ran off with the pants.

Moral of the story: Don't underestimate the power of little people when you've stolen their

pants.

- - - - -

Okay, even I'm a little scared right now... especially since I just made that all up off of the top of my head in less than a half an hour. I am so scared of myself right now...

Moonlight Jade


End file.
